Opposite Date
Opposite DateDan tweets about the episode is the third episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 50th episode overall. confirmed by Dan Schneider on Twitter. Dan also posted a video Video that is part of the episode. Plot After a group activity falls apart, Tori and Beck decide to go on an "opposite date" where they do things that people would never do on a date. Suspicious, Jade gets Cat to help her follow them. http://www.origin.www.nick.com/shows/tvschedule Subplot Robbie and André go to extremes to win a new Pear Pad.Subplot Trivia *This episode airs with Nickelodeon's Gotta See Saturday lineup. It airs with ne iCarly, Big Time Rush and How To Rock. *According from a recent spoiler on Dan's YouTube channel, Cat is telling Jade that Tori cannot hang out with them the following night because she already has plans. *This may be the 3rd time Jade is making a countdown, the first was in Beck's Big Break. *In the trailer, Cat gave a mention to the number three, saying that she loves it. This may be related to the fact that she said a lot of people forget it when counting, and knowing what Cat is like, she may have felt bad for it. *In the trailer, Cat announces that the New PearPad was released. It has a slightly better screen quality. Goofs None yet Quotes Cat: Hi, Jade! Jade: Hey. Cat: Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night? Jade: '''Sure. What? '''Cat: '''I don't know. I'd figured you'd pick 'cause you're bossy. '''Jade: Don't say I'm bossy! Cat: Okay! But you are.. Jade: (stares at Cat with a bitter look) Cat: Little bit. Jade: 'Whatever. Yeah, let's hang out tomorrow night. '''Cat: '''Okay but we can't invite Tori to come with us because she's... ''(gasps, and stomps her foot) '''Jade: (frowning) ''What's Tori doing tomorrow night? '''Cat: '''Nothing! I don't know! She told me not to tell you. '''Jade: '''Five! '''Cat:' Oh, God! Jade: Four! Cat: Don't count! Jade: Three! Cat: Oh, I love three! Jade: Two! Cat: Have you heard about the new PearPads with the slightly better screen? Jade: One! Cat: Okay! Okay... Tori and Beck are going out together. Jade: '''What?! '''Jade:'' Hey, is that a new top? (to Tori)'' Tori: '''Oh yeah! '''Jade: Yikes! Jade: (Imitating Cat's laugh) Cat: I don't laugh like that! Jade: Puppies wearing sunglasses. Cat: (laughs exactly how Jade did), ''Dang It. '''Beck:' So, tomorrow night, I guess it's just you and me. Tori: If it's just the two of us, than I guess it's like... Beck: (motioning to Tori to continue) Tori: A DATE! Beck: We'll do the opposite of a date. Tori: An OPPOSITE date! Beck: It's NOT a date, it's just us hanging out! Tori: I am NOT looking forward to it! (giggles while looking at Beck and walking away) Cat: 'So, do you have any plans for tomorrow night? '''Tori: '''No, I do, um, Beck and I are... gonna.... '''Cat: '''Oooooooh! ''(in a flirty manner) 'Tori: '''Stooop! It's ''not ''a date! '''Cat: '''Oh, riiiigght! ''(winks from eye to eye over and over) '''Tori: '''Stop doing that with your eye! We're just hanging out you know.. friends... '''Cat: '''Oh, so I can tell people you're going out with Beck? '''Tori: ''(sighs and turns back to Cat) We are not going out! '''Cat: '''So you're staying in with him? '''Tori: '(laughs uneasily) ''No!-- '''Cat: '''I see you girl! '''Tori: '''Just, don't tell anyone! '''Cat: ''Kay... I'll keep your dirty secret! (walks away and winks at Tori) Tori: 'No, it's not a dirty se-- ''(interrupted by the bell) '''Cat: Bye! (to Tori while running away) Gallery Video Gallery File:SNEAK PEEK!|1st Sneak peek File:ICarly iGet Banned Promo plus Victorious BTR HTR|1st Promo File:Victorious "Opposite Date" Promo|2nd Promo File:Victorious - Opposite Date (Sneak Peak Peek 2)|2nd Sneak Peak File:Second promo opposite date|3rd Sneak Peek File:TV Spot opposite date|3rd promo References 403 03 Category:Unaired Episodes 403 03 Category:Unaired Episodes